Blackout
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Matt's at their apartment when a thunderstorm hits and the lights go out. And Matt's deathly afraid of the dark. MelloxMatt fluffiness.


**So I decided to make a pairing for my semi-all time favorite anime couple. I LOVE Mello and Near, but Matt and Mello have something going on you know? Like, they're so comfortable with each other. I'll probably make a NearxMello story soon, just because Nate's to damn cute! So KAWAII!!!!!!!! Well, if your done reading this extremely lame Authors note, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Near, Matt, Mello, or L. There I said it. * Goes off and cries in a corner* **

**Blackout**

Mail 'Matt' Jeevas was currently on his couch, playing Mario Cart on his Wii. Mello was out buying some chocolate and some more cigarettes for Matt. Mail was perfectly content, until the power went out. Immediately, he dropped the controller and curled up in a fetal position, his goggle covered eyes searching frantically in the dark. Thunder rolled outside and he jumped 5 feet in the air, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Just then, the door of the apartment opened, but Matt was too caught up in his own memories.

_Flashback_

_It was storming outside. They laughed at him, pushing and slapping him around as if he were some toy. _

_" Worthless child! Hey Will, can you believe I gave birth to this mistake?!" A man came into the line of view and shook his head in disgust. Wait. What did she say? _

_" I-I w-was a m-m-mistake?" An eight year old Mail stuttered out, receiving a kick in the stomach for speaking out of place. He whimpered, doubling over. Then he felt two pairs of arms pick him up and throw him into a large chest. __** ( A/N You know like something you put toys and stuff into?) **__They closed and locked it, basking in the screams of a suffocating child, enjoying his pain. _

_Just then the door burst open and cops came in. They grabbed the boy's parents and cuffed them. They looked for the source of them scream and noticed the banging on the large toy chest. They ran over and got it open right before the screaming stopped. The boy was unconscious. _

_End Flashback_

The images stopped when Matt felt someone pull him onto their lap and strong arms around him in a comforting embrace. He opened his eyes and looked through his foggy goggles. He didn't know when he had started crying. The person holding him took off his goggles, placing them on the table in front of the couch. Matt looked up to see Mello looking down at him, worried. He knew the reason why Matt hated the the dark and thunderstorms. And made sure never to leave him during one. Except then.

" Oh my god Matt I'm so sorry, I didn't know and as soon as I did I came running. I'm so sorry." Only then did Matt realize Mello was soaking wet. He smiled slightly, snuggling into his chest.

" It's okay, you didn't know. All that matters is that your here now." He mumbled into his chest. Mello's arms tightened around him. And then he started to hum. Matt recognized it as a lullaby he heard on the radio the other day. Smiling at his lover's attempt to comfort him, he lifted his head to kiss Mello. It was quick but there was an important message behind it.

_Thank you. _

And with that, he fell asleep, cradled in his boyfriends arms.

****

Matt woke up in a bed, in the arms of Mello. The events of last night came rushing back to him and he grinned at the sleeping blond affectionately. He could always count on Mello to be there when he needed it most. He unconsciously brushed back a hair from the sleeping boy's face. Mello stirred and Matt mentally cursed. Green eyes met sky blue.

" Morning." Mello whispered. Matt kissed his cheek.

" Mornin' Mels. Thanks for last night by the way. I needed it." Mello smiled at him, reaching up to play with Matt's red hair.

" Anytime Matt. I love you." He cuddled closer to Mello.

" I love you too." They got up, and then Matt remembered something.

" Mel? Did you get my cigarettes?"

**Okay I know the ending was cheesy but I couldn't help it! They're so perfect. Sorry it was so short. I honestly can't choose between MelloxMatt and MelloxNear. Like I said, Near's just too adorable in an emotionless, stoic kinda way. I mean really, it's not every day you meet an 18 year old with white hair. NATURAL white hair. But now i'm rambling. Please review!!!! I like to hear what you have think. Flames are acceptable unless it's a homophobic comment. Then I'll curse you out and tell you go to hell. Love is love, get over it. And if you have a problem with it, why the FUCK are you reading this? REVIEW PLEASE OR I'LL DIEE!!!!! **

**Mello: yeah seriously review. You haven't seen her when she doesn't get enough. It's pathetic and sometimes quite scary. **

**Matt: Well that's not very nice. Don't be rude Mell. Oh who am I kidding. PLEASE review. You haven't seen what this girl can do. It's fucking creepy. **

**Me: You guys are mean. No chocolate for Mello and Matt, I'm hiding your cigarettes.**

**Matt: You can't do that haha! They're right in my.... pocket? * Searches frantically* **

**Me: Mwahhahahhahaha * Runs off waving Matt's cigarettes in the air while he chases me* **

**Mello: Wow, my boyfriends an idiot and the author of the story is just as retarded. Anyway, you get the point of this. Just review. I BEG you. **


End file.
